Love, Strange and Wonderful
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: A series of one-shots about the pairing Optimus Prime and Starscream
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Starscream, after losing to Megatron, blames Optimus for the loss. In his anger, he yells and says some pretty nasty things to his mate. And now, he's trying to find a way to let his love know how sorry he is for hurting him.

Universe: TFA

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Strange and Wonderful<br>Chapter 1: Apologizing**

Apologizing was not something Starscream was good at by any stretch of the imagination. But he had to this time.

Starscream was now a Neutral, living with the Earth Autobots. He had been for a good few Earth years. Despite this, he still helped them fight Megatron.

The Seeker had become a Neutral because of an old saying he had heard. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Megatron was the Autobots' enemy as well as Starscream's. He hadn't expected to fall in love and become bonded to Optimus Prime of all mechs, however.

But, even though he was a Neutral, the Autobots still couldn't hope for him to completely change. Decepticons weren't just a faction, they were a people. And Starscream had been born a Decepticon. They couldn't expect him to just give up everything he had known or give up the way he had been brought up.

He would still occasionally snap at the Autobots and would be a little more eager than others to start a fight. But this time, he had gone too far.

He had been angry about losing to Megatron and the tyrant getting away. And the main reason the Seeker lost was because Megatron used his greatest weakness against him.

The tyrant had had Optimus under his ped and his fusion cannon aimed at him…Starscream had no choice but to yield.

When they returned home, the Seeker was seething. Among the Decepticons, it would've been okay for him to scream and shout and to take his anger out on the first thing unfortunate enough to come into his claws. But that wasn't who Autobots were.

Optimus tried to comfort his mate, but in a fit of blind rage, Starscream turned and let his anger loose. The Seeker didn't even know what he was saying until the damage had been done.

The conversation still rang in his audios and played out in his mind.

"Starscream," Optimus began, trying his best to soothe his mate through their bond. He sent him warm pulses of reassurance and love, but only received cold in response. "It's okay. We'll get Megatron next time."

Starscream snarled. He didn't want Optimus' comfort. And at the moment, the Autobot was only fanning the flames of Starscream's ire.

"Next time?" He turned suddenly, surprising his mate. He glared down at Optimus then continued, "We would've had him **this** time if it weren't for my weakness!"

Optimus jumped back as the Seeker pointed an accusing clawed digit at him. "You and your pathetic Autobot ways have made me weak! I am a DECEPTICON!" Optimus looked at his mate with fright. Starscream continued his rampage. "We are born and bred to be warriors! To show no mercy, to have no weakness! To be strong and **powerful**!"

Starscream emphasized his point by punching the wall. His fist went through the steel. Optimus' optics widened and he backed himself into a wall as his mate continued to yell and scream. "You've made me weak, you worthless Autobot trash! You've made me weak!"

Finally the fog of anger and rage faded. Starscream looked at Optimus and saw the most spark breaking sight.

Optimus had a look of pure agony and hurt of his beautiful face; and tears were streaming from his optics. Starscream felt all the pain and hurt his words had caused and it made his spark wrench in its chamber.

'_What have I done?'_

When he realized what he said and saw Optimus' face, Starscream left the Autobot base.

And now, here he was on Dinobot Island, two days later, still trying to find a way to let his love know how sorry he was. He thought about staying another few days. But then he remembered his mate's face before he left. He remembered the look of hurt and anguish.

He then felt Optimus probing around their bond again. He wasn't sure why. Mainly because he had cut off the connection to his side of the bond. He couldn't feel Optimus, except when he started probing their bond. And Optimus couldn't feel anything from him.

Starscream had to go back…He had to say he was sorry…It wouldn't be easy. But he loved Optimus far too much to even think about losing him because he was stupid and too cowardly to face him.

The Seeker took off and returned to Robot City. He found his mate…in the middle of a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons.

Megatron sneered down at the Prime beneath his feet and looked from side to side. "Where is your mate, little Autobot? Why isn't he fighting with you as he has the past few solar-cycles?"

Optimus glared up at the tyrant, but didn't answer.

Megatron chuckled. "Have you discovered the true nature of Decepticons? Did he scream at you when I escaped? Did he strike you?"

"Starscream would never his me!" Optimus spat, "He loves me!"

"But he did scream at you. He did blame you, didn't he?"

Optimus didn't answer, which caused the tyrant to laugh. "And now he's angry at himself, no doubt." Megatron's mirth quickly disappeared and his gaze became steely. "I was attempting to get him back," he informed the Prime, "I even had a way to regenerate his spark if he returned and became my second once more. But you returned his spark to him and ruined everything Autobot. And now, because of you, one of the most deadly Seekers in history is becoming soft. His compassion for you ahs made him weak."

Optimus felt his spark sink, remembering the words Starscream had screamed at him. Megatron smirked at the saddened look on the smaller mech's face before continuing. "You hold his spark…And now I'm going to break it."

Megatron took the handle of one of his swords and pulled it from its sheath. Then he attacked, ready to run the Autobot through.

However, another body came between them and protected Optimus. Starscream stood between Megatron and his mate; the sword had entered his abdomen and was now sticking out his lower back.

"Starscream!" Optimus' spark shattered at what the Seeker had just done for him.

Megatron stared at Starscream in awe. He never would've thought that Starscream would ever do something so selfless. Energon blood came from the corners of the Seeker's mouth and his new wounds.

Two nano-klicks too late, Megatron felt Starscream's null-ray on his abdomen. The Seeker fired and Megatron howled in pain. He released his sword, causing Starscream to fall to the ground, and clutched his abdomen.

"Decepticons, retreat!"

Starscream knew he hit some vital components located in Megatron's stomach. And he knew, as well as the Decepticon leader, that if he didn't attend to the wound quickly, he would die.

As the Decepticons retreated, Optimus rushed to help his mate. The other Autobots gathered around them.

"Bulkhead," Optimus looked to the large green mech. "Hold him down so I can pull this out." The green Autobot obyed. Starscream was dimly aware of the mech's servos resting on his shoulder and waist and holding him steady.

He watched as Optimus grasped the sword's handle and used all his strength to pull. Starscream shrieked in pain as the blade slid out his body. Bulkhead moved as Optimus came to his mate's side and turned him over onto his back. Ratchet began looking the wound over and tended to it while Optimus watched in fear.

Starscream clasped his servo and stated, "I'll live." Optimus chuckled weakly and caressed the scar on the Seeker's forehead, where the All Spark fragment used to be.

Starscream raised his free hand to Optimus' face and caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Optimus smiled lovingly, "It's okay. I understand. You were angry."

"That's no excuse…I promise you Love…I'll do everything I can to control my anger."

Optimus leaned down and whispered, "I know." He placed a gentle kiss on the Seeker's forehead.

**End**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope you like my first one-shot. And here's something I didn't think would fit in the summary. If you have any OPXSS request, I'll gladly do them and put them in this series of one-shots.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Strange and Wonderful  
>Chapter 2: His Reason<strong>

Starscream didn't join the Decepticons for just any reason. His trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp, joined because of him. But he joined for one reason.

What was his reason?

Love.

Starscream had a life before the war. During that life, he had a promising future as a scientist and explorer. He had only a few months before he would graduate from the Science Academy with flying colors. And at the top of his class no less.

He had the best friend in the whole 'verse.

And…he had a lover.

But all of it had been ruined in the course of a few days. It had happened so fast, that there was no way he could've seen it coming.

His best and closest friend, Skyfire, had discovered a new world that was unexplored. Starscream was estatic when the shuttle told him they already had permission to begin exploration of the world. His lover had been happy for them.

Starscream's lover was a mech born and raised in Iacon. Despite this, he was only a humble dockworker. His name was Orion Pax. He and Starscream shared an apartment close to the academy and he did everything he could to make Starscream happy.

He didn't know he made Starscream the happiest Seeker alive, just by being with him.

before he left, Orion asked him the biggest question. He asked Starscream to be his bonded mate. The Seeker accepted his offer full heartedly. They agreed to bond the day Starscream returned.

But when Starscream and Skyfire reached the planet, everything went wrong in the Seeker's life.

Skyfire got caught in a storm and crashed. Starscream tried, again and again, to find his friend. But he failed. He rushed to Cybertron in hopes that the senate would send a rescue party, only to be met with hostility and even more bad news.

War had come to Cybertron.

Starscream was accused of murdering Skyfire and kicked out of the academy. Starscream returned to his and Orion's apartment, hoping to find some comfort from his lover. He discovered he wasn't there.

The next day he would learn that the dock Orion had been working at was attacked.

There were no survivors.

Starscream cried and sobbed in the berth he had shared so many passionate nights with his lost love. He screamed and howled Orion's name until his voice broke.

Starscream returned home to Vos soon afterward. His trine gave him as much comfort as they could, but they couldn't mend the broken heap that was their trine leader.

Several months later, Megatron found the still broken Seeker and his trine. He made Starscream an offer. Megatron's deal was if Starscream became his Air Commander and did everything he told him, he would help the Seeker find Orion.

The tyrant knew the dockworker was alive and knew he was looking for his Seeker lover as well.

Starscream agreed to Megatron's terms. He held up his end of the bargin. He became Megatron's Air Commander, and soon afterward, his 2IC. He attacked Megatron when he ordered him to and he took the beating that always followed.

This was to strike fear in his troops and make then obey and reluctant to betray him.

Starscream hesitantly obyed when Megatron started asking him to keep his berth warm. What made the Seeker submit was the threat of Megatron killing Orion, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.

Every night-cycle, Starscream allowed Megatron to use him to fulfill his sexual desire. And every night, he pretended the silver warlord was Orion. He pretended to hear his deep and calming voice. Pretended the rough touches were gentle instead. He'd even scream his lover's name when he overloaded.

Megatron didn't mind. Just as long as he got what he wanted.

But as the vorns dragged on, Starscream became more resistant. He did everything the warlord asked; but he had yet to deliver on his promise in any way.

When the war went from Cybertron to Earth, Starscream had finally had enough. He had become tired of Megatron's empty promises and left. His trine was more than willing to follow.

Megatron was not pleased in the least. He attacked the Seekers when they were several miles away from the Nemisis.

Starscream held him off, giving Skywarp and Thundercracker a chance to escape. Megatron beat him into a bloody heap for defying him.

Just when the Seeker thought Megatron would kill him, Optimus Prime saved his life.

Thundercracker and Skywarp found the Autobot Leader out on patrol and had told him everything. The mech had drove there as fast as he could. He beat Megatron to an inch of his life. Starscream remembered hearing the Prime yell, "Don't you **EVER **touch him **AGAIN**!" Then the Seeker's world went black.

Starscream would awake in the Autobot med-bay several days later. It took weeks for him to recover, but Skywarp and Thundercracker were by his side…

As well as Optimus Prime.

The mech hovered close to the Seeker when he had no work to attend to. It soon became clear that Starscream and his trine were now Autobots and Starscream became the new (and first) Autobot Air Commander.

The battles between the Autobots and the Decepticons seemed shorter now that Megatron's Elite trine now belonged to Optimus.

One night, Starscream went to Optimus' room to ask why he had save him that night several months ago. The Prime's answer was a surprise. He revealed that he was Orion Pax, Starscream's lost lover.

After many explanations from both parties, they spent the rest of the night reaquanting themselves with the other's body. Starscream screamed with pleasure, bliss, and happiness as he overloaded for the first time in many vorns with his lover.

The next day, Optimus held true to the promise he had made so many vorns ago. He took Starscream as his bonded mate.

Starscream's reason for becoming a Decepticon was for Optimus. And Optimus' reason for bearing the Matrix was Starscream. They were each other's reason to continue on.

**END**

* * *

><p>Hey everybody. Here's the second one-shot in my series of one-shots. And for those of you who have made requests for the OPXSS pairing, I'm working on them as fast as I can. Oh, and for those of you who do make requests for OPXSS, could you do me a favor and tell me what 'verse you want it in? Thanks, see you guys later.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Verse: G1 Shattered Glass**

**Summary: Starscream has been acting out of sorts lately. The normally quiet Seeker has been involved in several fights and has been acting a bit moody. Optimus worries about his mate and tries to figure out the problem only to be chewed out. What is wrong with his little Seeker?**

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Strange and Wonderful<br>Chapter 3: Flowers**

Optimus sat in his office, deep in thought. His mate had been a bit irritable lately…and a lot fiercer as well.

Even though he changed factions; from the goodie two-ped Decepticons, to the mighty and fierce Autobots, he still acted a bit like a Decepticon. He was still hesitant when it came to violence or killing. Not to mention that he still tried to talk his lover into being a little more malevolent with the Decepticons.

Which Optimus was.

He could've killed them all instead of turning them into the Autobots' slaves.

But back to the main point.

In the past few weeks, the Seeker had been caught up in more than three fights. He didn't start them; but he sure as the Pit finished them. It wasn't like Starscream and Optimus was beginning to worry.

The Seeker had really hurt him a few mega-cycles ago in their quarters.

He had tried to figure out what was wrong, but his investigation soon turned into an argument. And the argument led to Starscream shouting, "You don't really love or care about me! All you want me for is to fulfill your perverted sexual desires and to keep your berth warm!" Then he stormed off.

Optimus' scarlet optics saddened. He knew he didn't show it very much; but he did love his mate. He loved him very much.

And he was grateful to him as well.

If it hadn't been for him, Rodimus would've finally accomplished his goal of killing and taking leadership from him. Needless to say, the Autobot leader and his new mate made sure the fool could never try anything of the such ever again.

Optimus allowed himself a dark chuckle. That had been why the Autobots had accepted Starscream with open arms. That and the fact they knew their leader would slag them if they didn't.

An idea suddenly struck Optimus.

Maybe all the Seeker wanted was for him, Optimus, to spend more time with him? He had been so wrapped up in his work lately that he only had time for Starscream in berth. Maybe that was the problem?

Optimus comm'd his 2IC as a plan formed in his mind to show Starscream just how much he loved, adored, and appreciated him.

XXX

Starscream walked towards his and Optimus' private quarters. After spending the rest of the orbital cycle flying around and fuming, he felt guilty.

He never meant to say those things to his mate. He had just been feeling moody and ill-tempered when Optimus started his little Q and A. And it caused Starscream to take his irritation and anger out on Optimus.

He was ready to tell the Autobot leader the reason for his new behavior.

Starscream typed in the code to open his and Optimus' shared quarters. When the door opened, he was met with a surprise.

Optimus had just lit two small (by Transformers standards) candles that rested on a medium sized table with a violet table cloth and the large mech was now looking at him. Optimus had his mask retracted, allowing the Seeker to see his handsome face. He put on his best seductive smile before walking toward his mate.

"Do you like it Starscream?" he asked smoothly.

The Seeker didn't answer at first. His sky blue optics took in everything as well as his other senses. He could smell energon being warmed up and he could see that Optimus had gotten his favorite brand of high grade.

"Optimus…" Starscream couldn't find his vocalizer to say how nice it all looked. The mech surprised him further by taking a step back and reaching into his subspace.

He produced a flower. It was native to Earth, but had recently been brought to Cybertron. He thought it was called a rose.

"All for you," Optimus explained giving the Seeker his offering. "It's a human gesture," he continued. "They give flowers to one another to show affection."

Starscream smiled a little as Optimus continued, "I'm letting Jazz and Prowl take over tonight. So, I'm all yours. No meetings, no paper work, nothing to disturb us."

Starscream felt his spark soar. He couldn't believe Optimus would go to such lengths just to prove how much he truly loved him. "Optimus, this is all so wonderful…I'm sorry for what I said."

The Autobot leader smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Starscream's waist and answering, "And I'm sorry for not spending very much time with you. But I promise, from now on, I'll take days off and vacations, and spend them all with you…I got your favorite brand of high-grade."

"I see. But I'm afraid I won't be having any."

Optimus quirked an optic ridge. "Why not?"

Starscream took a breath and steeled himself. "Because I don't think it'll be good for the sparkling."

Optimus froze. His ruby optics widened and his mouth was slightly agape.

"You're…" the Prime struggled to find the words. "You're carrying?"

"Yes," Starscream answered. He put his finger under Optimus' chin and closed his still open mouth, before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "You now have an heir to lead after you are gone. You're going to be a father Optimus."

Anyone who passed by the door that night, would've heard their leader yelling his joy and declaring his love and adoration to his mate.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, here's chapter 3. And I think Yukiko-Angel will be pleased to hear that I have finished writing her request. All that's left to do is proof it, type it, proof it again, then post it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up soon. See ya. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**'Verse: Transformers Prime**

**Summary: This was a request from Yukiko-Angel. The request was Starscream teaching his and Optimus' sparkling who to fly with Optimus watching. Yukiko-Angel, just so you know, I had to rewrite this thing three times until I found the write story. But I had fun doing it. So, I hope you enjoy reading this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and one more thing, I just noticed I forgot to do something in the beginning. I OWN NOTHING! The only things that are mine are the OC Characters. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Strange and Wonderful<br>Chapter 4: Changes**

Optimus returned to his base after finishing his patrol. The inside was surprisingly empty. The only person there was Ratchet. Who was working on one of his more recent projects.

Which was probably the children.

The three humans had a run in with Dark Energon. But instead of destroying them, it somehow made them half human, half Cybertronian. It was very perplexing and no one had any idea how this had occurred.

As for the rest of his teammates, Optimus had an idea where each was.

Bulkhead was either hanging out with Miko or courting Wheeljack. Arcee was most defiantly with her mate, Knock Out and their sons Cliffjumper and Enzo. And Bumblebee was no doubt with his new mate, Soundwave.

Ever since Megatron's _permanent_ demise, everything had become a lot calmer. And with that calm, came many changes and surprises.

The first change was made before the fall of Megatron; and nearly a year after that change was made, realization hit several Decepticons. It became clear to them that as long as their insane leader still lived the war would never end.

So, knowing the risk and dangers they would face, they defected and came to the Autobots' side. They didn't become Autobots themselves; but they did help. Because of the combined effort from the Autobots and their new allies, Megatron fell.

And with his death, came the end of the war.

A surprising fact about the final battle was it wasn't Optimus who claimed Megatron's life.

It was _Starscream._

The Seeker had been the first change made.

Knock Out saved Starscream's life by handing him over to the Autobots after the jet suffered through another brutal punishment from Megatron. When Starscream began to trust and cooperate with the Autobots, he gave them very useful information.

Optimus could easily see through the hard shell that had formed around Starscream's spark, thanks to his fallen brother. The Autobot saw the beautiful spark that longed to be freed. And free it Optimus did. He had opened the cage door Megatron had imprisoned Starscream in. And the Seeker was eternally grateful for his aid.

Before they knew it, the Autobot leader and Decepticon outcast fell in love.

During the final battle for Earth, Starscream had very nearly died. The reason being he used Dark Energon to win. The substance didn't weaken Megatron because of his dark personality and that's the same reason it didn't harm Starscream the first time he used its power.

However, the second time he stabbed himself in the spark chamber with a dark shard, he wasn't the same person he had been. The Autobots and humans made him softer…kinder…they set him free.

Optimus remembered how scared he was when his lover collapsed after finishing Megatron. The Prime just barely managed to save the Seeker's life by ripping out the Dark Energon shard. He remembered the dread he felt when Starscream didn't wake up or respond to his touch.

For what felt like an eternity, Starscream remained in that half alive, half dead stated. Even with the combined efforts of Ratchet, Knock Out, and Breakdown it took Starscream a while to wake up on his own.

Optimus was overjoyed when his lover finally recovered enough and awoke from his slumber.

After that, they became bonded mates…and had a sparkling of their own.

Speaking of which.

"Ratchet," Optimus began, looking at his old friend. "Have you seen Starscream?"

"He went topside to teach your sparkling."

Optimus smiled. He took the elevator up and sure enough, there was his mate and sparkling.

Their sparkling was a femme seekerling. Optimus remembered a comment Miko made about his daughter when she was born.

"She looks like a winged version of Optimus, except she's pretty!"

Starscream decided he liked the name Dawn, and it fit their little one so perfectly. She was the new light in both his and Optimus' life.

Currently, little Dawn was holding onto her carrier's clawed fingertips with her own sharpened digits as she hovered. The infant cooed and chirped happily as she got her first taste of flight.

Flying seemed to come as naturally to Dawn as breathing did to others.

Starscream chuckled, "That's my girl."

Optimus smiled. His Seeker had changed so much. But, then again, so had he.

He chuckled as Dawn flung herself at her carrier and hugged his neck. The deep sound of his mate's laughter caught Starscream's attention.

As he held Dawn up with one arm, he turned and smiled when he saw Optimus.

"Hello lover," the mech greeted. Starscream chuckled and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Optimus shrugged, "A while."

Dawn looked at her father and cooed happily. She reached out and exclaimed, "Papa!" Optimus' smile grew wider. He walked the short distance to his mate and child.

Starscream handed Optimus their offspring and he cradled her close to his broad chest. Dawn mewled and rubbed her helm into his chest then listened to his powerful and calming spark-pulses. Optimus, if possible, smiled wider.

"Hey sweet-spark," he greeted the infant, "How ya doing?"

Dawn giggled happily, then sneezed. As she did, a tiny battle-mask similar to Optimus' snapped in place over her face. She giggled and her parents laughed as the mask slid away.

She yawned once, then went to sleep in an instant.

Optimus smiled softly at his sleeping daughter and caressed her helm. His pride and joy. A future Prime and the future leader of the Autobots. His precious little Dawn.

Starscream smiled and caressed Dawn's wings before looking at Optimus. The mech lifted his free hand and gently stroked the scar on the left side of the Seeker's face. A permanent reminder of what Megatron put him through.

The Seeker sighed, grabbing his mate's hand and nuzzling his palm with his cheek.

"I'm over it," he stated as if clairvoyant, "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"…I wish I found you sooner…You wouldn't have suffered as much as you did if I had."

Starscream smiled and cupped Optimus' cheek with his free hand. "You and Dawn were worth the wait."

Optimus' smile returned. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his mate's lips. He couldn't undo what his Seeker had to endure. But, by Primus, he could make sure he never suffered that way again.

With that thought in mind, he wrapped his arm around Starscream's waist; and, his family in tow, Optimus returned inside the base.

Out of all the changes made throughout the whole experience, this one, Starscream, was the one he most enjoyed. Neither knew where they would be without the other.

**END**

* * *

><p>There it is. I hoped you enjoyed the story Yukiko-Angel. And here's another tid-bit for you. Writing your request gave me an idea for another story. So big thanks for making it! Oh, one more thing. Can anyone guess where I got the idea for a dark substance turning a person into something else instead of destroying them, like it should?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**'Verse: Movie**

**Summary: This is my second request made by Galadrielle18. The request was a story about Optimus and Starscream being together. When the Autobots win the war, Optimus presents Starscream to the others as his bondmate that no one knew of. The other Autobots are, of course, sceptical about Starscream's true feelings and motives but are convinced by him doing something unexpected. Galadrielle18, I hope you enjoy this story. One more thing. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Strange and Wonderful<br>Chapter 5: Unexpected**

The war was over.

Because of a tip-off from their Decepticon informant, the Autobots were able to ambush the Decepticons when they came looking for other sources of energon.

Optimus killed Megatron; and most of his followers were captured. Currently, the Autobot leader was out for a drive. Or so his soldiers thought. Optimus was now returning to the current Autobot base in his bipedal-mode.

In a few weeks, they would be moved to a bigger home.

Some were a bit annoyed about this because they had just gotten settled into their current base. But it couldn't be helped. They had too many Cybertronians and not enough space. And the number was about to go up one.

Walking beside Optimus was Starscream.

The humans' and Autobots' first reaction was to attack. But they held back at the Autobot leader's command. As the mech and Seeker approached the base, the Autobots came out to greet them.

"Nice going Prime," Ironhide congratulated. "You captured Starscream."

Optimus chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't capture him 'Hide."

Sideswipe eyed the Prime and Seeker suspiciously. "Didn't ya bring him here to lock him up?"

A flash of fear passed over Starscream's face. Being a Seeker, if he couldn't fly and he wasn't able to get fresh air, he could go insane. Optimus shook his head again before answering, "No, I brought him here for you to meet him properly."

The Autobots were confused; then surprised when Optimus took Starscream's clawed hand in his and gave him the most loving look any of his teammates had ever seen. Starscream gave him a warm smile in response before Optimus continued, "Autobots, I would like to present to you our Decepticon informant and my bonded mate."

The Autobots stared. Of all the things they expected their leader to say, that wasn't it.

"There's no way that's true," Skids stated flatly. His brother nodded his agreement.

Sideswipe glared at the Seeker and stated, "He could be playing us for all we know."

Ironhide powered up his cannons. His way of requesting silence. The noise soon died down to quiet chatter and the weapons specialist looked at his leader before asking, "Prime, how do you know he's our informant? And what possessed you to bond with him? He could betray you the moment the chance comes along."

The Autobots flared up at hearing this. They either talked to each other or continued throwing questions at their leader.

Optimus merely raised his hand, getting all conversation and questions to stop immediately. Starscream seemed indifferent at their accusations.

"I know he's our informant, Ironhide, because it was his idea for there to be an informant in the Decepticons in the first place."

Did the surprises ever stop!

"I know you all have many questions. Starscream and I will try to answer them to the best of our ability. To begin with, when the war still raged on Cybertron, Starscream was a neutral at first. I met him while taking leave from the Autobot army."

Optimus looked at his mate, silently urging him to continue the story. The Seeker would have to learn to talk to his mate's soldiers sooner or later.

Starscream sighed before picking up where Optimus left off. "I didn't want to have anything to do with your Prime because of his involvement in the war. I was just trying to wait it out and survive on what I could. But it became very difficult not to fall for him charm."

Starscream gave Optimus a warm, loving look as he said the last part.

That look was enough to convince some of the 'bots, but not all.

"So, if you wanted nothing to do with the war," Mudflap began, "How'd ya become our informant?"

Starscream shrugged. "When the tides began to turn to the Decepticons' favor, I feared for Optimus' life. I knew if he was to have a chance at survival, the war had to return to the Autobot's favor. So, I made the suggestion of a mech on the inside. They could pass along information and destroy the 'Cons from within."

"But I was aware that Megatron knew every last one of our troops. And I highly doubted that we would retrieve any new soldiers without the 'Cons knowing about it."

"That's when I pointed out that they knew absolutely nothing about me."

"Wait a second," Sideswipe stopped the story. "How did the 'Cons not know about you?"

"For the same reason you knew nothing of me," Starscream answered. Optimus choose to explain his mate's meaning. "I told none of you anything about Starscream because I feared for his safety. I feared that if Megatron knew of my mate, he would use him to get to me."

That made since.

"What happened next?" Ratchet asked, knowing there was a bit more to the story.

Starscream smirked, "Optimus was, of course, against the idea of me entering the Decepticon ranks and spying on them."

"But, no matter what I said or did to discourage him, he was determined to go through with it."

"Why?" Skids asked.

Starscream looked the Autobot right in the optics as he answered, "Because I love Optimus enough to take such risks."

That sentence…

That one, unexpected sentence…

Was enough to convince almost every last Autobot standing there that Starscream truly loved Optimus.

"And if you still don't believe me," the Seeker released Optimus' hand and looked at the Autobot weapons specialist. "Disarm me, Ironhide."

Starscream held his hands up and transformed them into his missile launcher and machine gun. The weapons remained inactive; giving any one of the Autobots the perfect opportunity to rip them off if they so choose.

It was completely unexpected.

Starscream was giving Ironhide an open invitation to do him harm and weaken him. The mech shook his head. "Nah. I'm convinced. But I'll be watching you Seeker."

Starscream chuckled as his weapons transformed back into clawed hands.

With that said, the Autobots returned inside their base. Optimus smiled as he wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and stated, "That went well."

"Yes it did."

"Shall we?" Starscream smiled then allowed Optimus to lead him inside his new home.

Being mated to the Autobot leader, the Seeker knew that, unlike the surrendering Decepticons, he didn't have to worry about a place to sleep.

Starscream chuckled. It was amazing how unexpected life could be.

**END**

* * *

><p>And there it is! I have one more chapter for this then I'm going to take a break from it to put up another series of one-shots that I've been working on over the school year. Oh, guys, I'm still taking requests for OPXSS one-shots to post here. And again, Galadrielle18, I hope you enjoyed this story because I really enjoyed writing it. See yall later. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Verse: TFA**

**Summary: During one of thier meetings, Starscream asks Optimus a very important questions that will change thier lives forever. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Strange and Wonderful<br>Chapter 6: New Life**

Some would call him crazy. Crazy for having anything to do with a Decepticon. Others would call him daring. But he didn't care either way.

All that mattered to Optimus was being with the one he loved.

He was laying beside a recharging Starscream in a clearing they discovered on Dinobot Island. This was the first time in days the Seeker had been able to recharge peacefully. He had his arm wrapped around Optimus' waist and was snoring slightly.

The younger of the two had his arm over Starscream's cockpit and was looking up at the night sky. Without city lights, the stars were able to shine brightly and beautifully. He sighed contentedly and laid his helm on Starscream's chest.

He didn't hear the Seeker's sparkpulse.

He would've been surprised if he did.

The Autobots already knew that Optimus and Starscream had been in the middle of a relationship before the war started and that they were continuing it now. They thought it was risky and begged Optimus not to continue. But they saw how much the two needed each other.

And Starscream needed Optimus more than ever right now.

Without his spark, he was slowly fading away. The young Autobot was the only thing he had to both convince himself that he was still alive and to not allow himself to become a lifeless drone. Now the Seeker was trying to find a way to remake his spark, without the aid of Sari's key.

Mainly because he knew Sentinel Prime would leap at the opportunity to arrest the Earth Autobots and use Optimus to capture the Decepticon traitor. Neutralizing Autobot traitors and a Decepticon would give him a chance for several promotions.

Recently, Starscream had developed an overprotective nature toward Optimus. He watched the young leader constantly whether he was or wasn't in a battle with the Decepticons. And when things weren't fairing well for the Autobots, he'd lend a servo.

It caused Megatron to up the bounty on the Seeker's head.

Whenever Starscream couldn't watch over his beloved, he had one of his clones do it instead. Optimus found it sweet that Starscream cared enough about him to put himself in jeopardy to watch over him. But it also caused the young Prime to worry.

If Starscream was seen, the Autobots would be expected to engage and neutralize him. When the Elite Guard weren't there, it wasn't that much of a problem. He jet flew away to safety. But when they were there, they attacked him. And if he were captured, Optimus wouldn't be able to do anything to help him.

Optimus looked into his lover's recharging face and smiled.

It wasn't easy.

No one said their relationship would be.

But it was worth it.

Starscream groaned painfully before on-lining his optics. He touched the area above his spark chamber and groaned again. Optimus sat up and gazed at his lover, concern visible in his optics.

"It's hurting again?"

Starscream looked away, ashamed. "…Yes."

Optimus smiled sadly. When Megatron punched Starscream in the spark chamber with Sari's key, he had left a scar that, almost a year from the day, still pained the Seeker.

Luckily, Ratchet had a painkiller that helped.

"Then let's take care of it." The painkiller was a gel that had to be applied to the scar.

Starscream sat up and began the process of removing his armor. He took off the protective cockpit, followed by the shoulder plating, then his chest plate. He laid back down to allow Optimus better access to the scar. Optimus took a container from his subspace and opened the lid. He scooped some of its contents on his fingers.

The scar Optimus was about to treat looked like a bolt of lightning streaking down across the Seeker's chest. Optimus couldn't imagine the amount of pain Starscream went through in the few nano-klicks it took to receive that scar.

He began spreading the gel over the scar and watched as Starscream's optics dimmed in satisfaction. Optimus had always liked the feel of Starscream's protoform flesh. Under the rough metallic skin that had been strengthened by war and scared by battle, was hard, tough, muscle that had taken stellar-cycles to form.

Too soon for Autobot and Decepticon, Optimus finished his task. However, once the container was returned to his subspace, Starscream grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward him. Optimus got the message and moved to sit ontop of the Seeker. After a little coaxing, he found himself straddling Starscream's hips.

Starscream smiled up at the mech as he caressed his thighs, mindful not to hurt him with his claws. "Thank you. I feel much better."

Optimus returned the smile. "It was my pleasure."

Starscream chuckled then moved one hand up Optimus' thigh. The younger off-lined his optics and only thought about the feel of his lover's clawed digits. The hand grasped his aft once, causing him to grind his pelvis into Starscream's cod-piece. The Seeker hissed in pleasure before allowing his hand to continue upward.

The clawed hand stopped at the small of Optimus' back and rested there. Starscream would occasionally fiddle with a clasp that held the armor in place, but otherwise did nothing.

Optimus on-lined his azure optics and looked into the Seeker's scarlet optics. Starscream stared back up at him, the most content look in his optics and on his face.

Optimus felt a small twinge of pride knowing he was the only one to see Starscream this way. All ego and cockiness gone, his defenses lowered….He was the only one the Seeker fully trusted.

Starscream raised his free hand up to cup Optimus' cheek. The mech leaned into the clawed hand and unknowingly began tracing random patterns on the Seeker's abdomen. Starscream caressed his face with his thumb and continued to smile up at him.

"I love you."

Optimus stared at his lover amazedly as the words left Starscream's vocalizer.

"By Primus I love you so much Optimus."

"You…You've never said that before."

Starscream coaxed his love forward until their lips almost touched. "But you knew it."

Optimus smiled as Starscream pressed his lips against his. Starscream's hand moved from Optimus' face to his helm to caress his antennas. The mech moaned giving Starscream the perfect opportunity to slip his glossa into his mouth.

Optimus sucked on the invading glossa before running his own against it. He moved his hands and grabbed the Seeker's bare shoulders before grinding their cod-pieces together.

Starscream moaned and broke the kiss. "No," he stated breathlessly as he took hold off Optimus' hips to still him. "Not tonight…I need to save what little energy I have left."

Optimus sat back up his face showed a hint of disappointment and sadness. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," Starscream pulled Optimus back down and hugged him. "It's not your fault. I just don't have enough energy to spare tonight."

"You need energon?"

"Yes. My clones are already working on getting some. Maybe next time we can fully enjoy ourselves. Hmm?"

Optimus perked up at the promise and nuzzled the Seeker's chest before lying his helm down. For a few moments, they just laid there in each other's arms. Optimus caressed Starscream's chest and the Seeker ran his claws up and down his spinal column.

"Optimus," he paused in rubbing his lover's back and was mustering up the courage to ask him something.

Something important.

Something he had wanted to know for quite some time.

Optimus looked up and inquired, "Yes, Star?"

"…If I ever found a way to get my spark back…would you consider becoming my bonded mate?"

Optimus bolted upright and stared at Starscream in disbelief. "You mean that?" Starscream nodded. "With every fiber of my being."

Optimus smiled. "Of course. Come back to the base with me. Sari will be more than willing to help you."

Now it was Starscream's turn to be surprised. "Optimus, I told you, I'm not giving that wanna-be Prime a chance to court marshal you."

"Sentinel can go to the pit for all I care. If I tell Ultra Magnus what you've done for us, he'll be willing to at least accept you as a Neutral."

Starscream chuckled, "And I thought I was the impatient one."

"I've waited for you long enough…And I'm not going to the run the risk of losing you again…I don't think I could take it a third time." The first time being when he joined the Decepticons and the second being when Megatron nearly killed him with Sari's key.

"…What about the bounty on my head? I'd be putting you and yours in danger."

"We'll deal with any punk bounty hunter or Decepticon that comes knocking."

Starscream sighed and shook his head. "I could say Megatron himself would come after me and you'd still be willing to deal with me. Wouldn't you?"

"Yep."

Starscream chuckled amusedly. "Then your life and the lives of your teammates are about to get a whole lot more interesting."

Optimus smiled and caressed Starscream's wing, causing him to shiver. "As long as I have you, I really don't care."

Starscream chuckled. "What an interesting new life this will be for us."

**End**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, this and the last chapter of my Sunset and New Dawn story will be my last update for the next five days. I'm going to be away for a bit. Tell you guys more about it when I get back. See ya later. :)<p> 


End file.
